Shimajiro Misbehaves at the Movies/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Plot Shimajiro wants to go to the movies to see Scared Stiff. However, Mrs Shimano tells him that they are having peanut butter and mint jam sandwiches at home for lunch. However, there was no food left in the house, and Mrs Shimano takes him to the movies. When Shimajiro gets a ticket to see Scared Stiff. the ticket manager tells him that the film was sold out. So Mrs Shimano tells him if he can see Inside Out. However, Shimajiro puts on his dark blue ranger outfit and causes an earthquake, injuring 30 people and killing 50 people. At home, Mrs Shimano grounds Shimajiro and she tells him that he will not get Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time on VHS, and Shimajiro gets sent to his room. Cast *Tween Girl as Shimajiro. *Kayla as Mrs Shimano. *Brian as Mr Shimano. *Joey as the Ticket Manager. Transcript Shimajiro: Hey mom. Scared Stiff was released, Can i see it? Mr Shimano: No, Shimajiro. We are not seeing Scared Stiff. We are having peanut butter and mint jam sandwiches at home for lunch. Shimajiro: EEEWWWWWWWWW!! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE THESE DISGUSTING PEANUT BUTTER AND MINT JAM SANDWICHES!! I WANT TO SEE SCARED STIFF!! Mrs Shimano: Shimajiro, i said no. We are having peanut butter and mint jam sandwiches. Shimajiro: MOM, YOU BETTER TAKE ME TO SEE SCARED STIFF!! OR I WILL BEAT YOU UP!! Mrs Shimano: SHIMAJIRO, WE ARE NOT GOING TO SEE SCARED STIFF!! YOU CAN EITHER HAVE A PEANUT BUTTER AND MINT JAM SANDWICH OR NOTHING!! Mr Shimano: Honey, there was no food left in your home. Mrs Shimano: Did you hear that, Shimajiro? Your father said there was no food left in your home. That means we will see Scared Stiff. Let's go. (When Mrs Shimano and Shimajiro got to the movies) Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. How can i help you? Shimajiro: Can i have a ticket to see Scared Stiff? Ticket Manager: I am sorry, Shimajiro. But Scared Stiff was sold out. Shimajiro: WHAT? MOM, PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!! Ticket Manager: Please do not talk to your mother like that, Shimajiro. How about you see Inside Out? Shimajiro: NO WAY!! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE INSIDE OUT!! I WANT TO SEE SCARED STIFF!! Mrs Shimano: Shimajiro, knock it off! You can either see Inside Out or you will go home. Shimajiro: THAT DOES IT!! I WILL MAKE AN EARTHQUAKE!! causes an earthquake for ten seconds, injuring 30 people, and killing 50 people Mrs Shimano: (in Shouty voice) SHIMAJIRO, YOU ARE PUNISHED!! AND GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!! (When they got home early from the movies) Mrs Shimano: Shimajiro, since you caused a violent earthquake at the movies, you will be grounded until BB Jammies' 2nd birthday. You will watch non childish shows, new school prime time shows, and pornographic shows. Go to your room right now and do not go downstairs until your vegetables are ready for you at dinnertime and after that, i will call Davidddizor and tell him not to give you some Pj Katie's Farm DVDs for your birthday, and you will not get Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time on VHS. Shimajiro: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Shimajiro's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A